


a temporary apetite

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, Wholesome, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Not often could you spare precious time for your own antics and worries. But when one could;Tyrael did.
Relationships: Imperius/Tyrael
Kudos: 14





	a temporary apetite

**Author's Note:**

> takes place somewhere before tyrael's fall and during malthael's absence idfk

The High Heavens.

Not burning, and uncorrupt, untouched by the demonic filth that reigns over other parts of the Eternal Conflict. In all of its beauty, and all of the majestic heavenly glory, it remained as a blessing of Anu for its children.

The angels.

The beings of light; the entities of the holy essence themselves. The protectors. The ones and only.

“Such a wonderful day in the Arch, is it not Tyrael?”

Truly it was, as always, but when you considered this is how _every_ day in Heaven was, the fellow angel was hardly impressed.

“Isn’t every day quite like it?”

With small laughter, his statement was obvious. Although, Auriel had her own as well.

“Not when the demons attack us even here, I would say,”

And that was true. Whenever that... _corruption_ found itself in the sacred halls, the light diminished and the purity faded. It looked redder and more… depressing, than how the fountains of light would usually look.

“Yes, you are right. Let us pray that doesn’t happen often,” ‘Often’ being the keyword here. Still, Tyrael wanted to focus on something else in the moment. Something that the angel of Justice _noticed_. “Have you seen Imperius?”

“I have not. He should be where he usually is I believe,”

And that was presumably the correct guess. Valor was not the kind to wander off… somewhere unknown, and even less so leave the Heavens. That was more Malthael. Among that, if he was not to be in Halls of Valor – then truly, how hard could it be to spot one big fiery bundle of light somewhere around?

They _could_ fly for a reason. _Even if this wasn’t it._

“Likely, you’re right,” Thus, Tyrael decided to look for his forever-moody brother. “May you have a nice evening Auriel,”

Though she couldn’t smile upon that, her regal voice held warmth within.

“As you,”

And with a calm goodbye, Justice found himself in the air. Hovering, wandering, strolling through the Heavens where wings took him – until the inevitable came be, and Halls of Valor came into view. Outlined with decorations of trophies – _demons,_ rather, but proof of his sibling’s success nonetheless. Even amongst the light of their architecture, Valor still somehow found way to display them in a fit manner.

Along with the song of his deeds… It all suited the large area well.

“Imperius?” Landing on the holy grounds once more, footsteps walked further, entering deeper within the depths of Valor's own habitat. Though even reaching the inner and most personal quarters of the chamber shed no light of any sign to the missing occupant. “Are you here?”

That would usually earn a groan, a yell, or at least some form of annoyance of his brother. And if it earned all but silence, then the assumption of the other not being at his residence was safe.

“…Hm…”

Tyrael mused to himself, a subtle but nonetheless felt feeling washing over him.

Worry – even if he knew there was need for none. No _sins_ were committed to say, but he _had_ seen a little bit of an uncharacteristic trait in the other lately. One that made him… rage less. And if Imperius of all beings had that very same tendency taken out of him, then something was _very_ wrong.

He prayed not – not with everything happening – but it was a lingering possibility. That being the reason of search in this very moment - to prove it to himself. To confirm it was just a bad mood and not something far, far bigger. And if it was the former, then definitely look into what could be important enough to bother Valor.

Coming back to the fact he still had yet to _find_ his brother. And leaving the Valorous Halls, the angel swept back into the air with a preoccupied mind of possibilities. It worried him. _It worried him_ – and how could it not? With angels captured, corrupt; Imperius was prone to Wrath. Could such foulness have finally found its means to the core of the Archangels?—

“No… I mustn’t,” Justice argued his own thoughts, attempting to diverge his focus to the grounds below. “…Brother, where have you— ah!”

A reckless fly that failed to see where it was headed.

“I-I apologize, I did not see—” Tyrael immediately began, adjusting himself to properly excuse and mumble out his cause of distraction to one of the guarding angels. “Are you alright?”

And the lesser angel nodded, truly not minding the little bump in flight. Not that one could – even if it was the other's fault – Tyrael, not only as himself, was a higher-ranking superior.

“I see… Still, I'm sorry for that,” Again, just a simple brush away as if it was nothing. “May I ask if you’ve perhaps seen Imperius?”

“I have,” And that alone made one forget all about their encounter. “He is nearby, I believe resting near one of the veils,”

Overjoyed to end his little pursuit, Tyrael made haste to his departure.

“Thank you. I will be taking my leave then,”

While the other nodded, Justice was already up and away to the headed direction. He had a guess as to where Imperius lie - and let it be, he was right about it too.

A reassuring feeling overcame the angel at the sight of his brother. He was indeed not showing any signs of Tyrael's own haunting and malevolent thoughts. But rather, Valor lied leaned on one of Heaven’s architectures, with attention and sprawled to a book.

“A book…” Once again did the angel whisper to himself, finding ground to land where the other would see him. “What could someone as you be possibly reading?”

Still too silent for none but himself hear, Tyrael lightly laughed at the pondering thought.

Likely one of Malthael’s old books.

“Greetings brother,”

Facing the sitting angel, Justice made his voice stand up front.

“Tyrael,”

Not too happy nor sad. The usual monotone Imperius wore.

“I was looking for you,” Though not the original plan intended on how to start the conversation, it was too late to back out of it now. “You had me worried, I admit,”

And while truth was within all of those words, Valor scoffed through his helmet.

“What could have _I_ possibly done to have _you_ worried?” It was a pause of the moment, but before Tyrael could answer already came a follow-up. “Slayed a few of your _precious_ mortals here and there?”

Rather crude, but the other exhaled a half-chuckle at that.

“I believe that would have me worrying over them instead,” And as topic was their mutual bad ground, the smaller angel decided they best move further from it. “What are you reading?”

Though his fellow brother would have scattered him away by now, it was apparent the book in question appealed to Imperius enough that he answered the nonchalant question.

“I took it upon myself to examine the Halls of Wisdom and analyze if…” A slight pause. A sigh. A bit of hesitation. “-If there is any logical _sense_ to follow up over that sickened mind of his. Leaving the Heavens so often…”

And Tyrael listened. To each of those doubts, and every change of tone over the topic. To all the emotions that passed through Valor over their departed brother.

So that was it.

“Hm…”

Haunted over the past of what _could’ve_ been. If things would’ve ended differently, should Wisdom have remained. If Malthael stayed, and guided them on to this day.

If he hadn’t left Heaven, and if Valor complied to his clouded decisions.

If _he_ hadn’t destroyed the Worldstone and single-handedly caused the separation of their dearest archangel.

“Truth to be told, it troubles me as well. The choices I've made…” He didn’t know where to continue that thought. It was the truth – but at what cost? Did he say them to seek out pity, or reassurance over the guilt from the other angel? That would definitely befit Auriel’s role better. “But what is done is done. It would be best we not dwell over it for too long,”

A bold end to the story. After all, it still felt as if they had yet to witness the climax of it. Perhaps they would see Malthael again.

Something told them they would.

“Of course it is done, I don’t need your reminder of that,” A harsh pinpoint – as always. “I have no intention of chasing him, nor do I care to do so,”

Still, despite those cruel statements, it was obvious even the mighty archangel was affected by Wisdom’s absence.

They all were.

“Have you found anything in the books then?”

Tyrael once again tried the same, to lower the tension of the topic; although he was curious to help for any progress – should any other of their brethren grow ill all the same.

The latter hummed a bit.

“Perhaps I have,”

Short and vague, Imperius didn’t continue. A common thing in fact, and Tyrael prepped himself to pull words out if need be, making himself comfortable to sit down. Conveniently so - into his brother’s lap. Between the held book and the larger angel sat Justice, armor to armor, legs over each side, and the two blank faces staring into each other.

Pretending like it was the most normal thing, the conversation continued.

“I’m willing to listen,”

Imperius sneered.

“Are you now,”

Sarcasm evident.

“If you wish to tell me, then yes,”

Still arguing a meaningless battle, neither acknowledging the bizarre postures.

“ _How_ am I supposed to see anything with you meddling yourself onto me?!”

Until now. The louder statement bursting out as expectantly as Tyrael foresaw it. Though it proved to be no problem.

“Hmm,” With a bit of a thought, Tyrael took the large arms scattered around. Placing one to lay hugging at his hip, and guiding the other with the ancient texts over his neck in a light embrace. “This way you should be able to see if I’m right,”

All the other had to do now was lift the palm with the open page. It seemed to be a thought-out idea, but Valor himself would never agree to that. Only grunt.

“…So be it,” A low and nonetheless annoyed agreement, but _an agreement_. An expected one too; Tyrael knew.

And that very same _Archangel Tyrael_ began to subtly work his hands around, all the while his brother explained the details of his based ideologies. But he listened. Really, he did. Not letting an ounce of that deep and valorous voice speak mute; though alas, he also couldn’t let his own little desires pass by untended.

So maybe he let his fingers trail around, relax on the luminous reflections of the armor. Maybe he let them _clink_ and _clank_ around it, exploring the vast areas of the strong chainmail, dulling out the words with such low resonant sounds of armors grazing.

Maybe he was trying to particularly pry open a certain spot and have his hands travel underneath it.

“—And from what this one says, the descriptions written here could have appeased the idea of…” Imperius stopped, finally acknowledging the not-so-subtle groping at his thigh, so desperately trying to sneak under the protective obstacle. “Just _what_ are you doing this time?”

Valor moved his sight from the book, albeit refusing to look down, only eyeing the other angel with skepticism.

“Merely listening,”

A nonchalant answer as Tyrael paid the small pause no attention.

“You are doing anything but that,”

His brother scoffed through the helmet, clearly unamused by the obvious lie to his hidden face.

“But you’re wrong Imperius, I have been listening,”

This time, Justice looked up as well, stopping his work with the armor – at least in the moment.

Although his fellow sibling remained in disbelief.

“Is that so,” There was an opportunity to pierce through that distrust, and Valor granted it. “Then tell me just what exactly did you hear,”

But that was a difficult question. For indeed in truth did he hear very little. His focus fully diverged unto somehow loosening the armor that one’s own imagination phased him out of Heaven’s reality.

He simply didn’t want to admit that so easily.

There was silence ever since the few words left, neither angel breaking it, for the next words were to be crucial. An important decision to their little game of whose pride shall be victorious. Of course, considering the opponent, Justice knew his effort for winning was simply not there more often than not.

He preferred his impact be elsewhere.

“The noise of this particular armament against my own,” Tyrael faked his irritation, playing the fool to his admittance. “It refuses to come off. As stubborn as you,”

Though the small comparison was worth a huff of laughter, when the hooded face looked back up – he soon found out that was one-sided. The other simply stared him down, through the acute helmet and beyond, unspoken of words.

It was a tad bit unpleasant, to say the least, but when you were an angel yourself – you knew better.

“I truly await the day one of the mortals pulls your tongue out,” Finally that valorous voice spoke with an exasperated sigh, pulling his arms back and making sure to place the book as a wall between two empty faces. “Lest I do so myself one of these days,” Tone added as the larger angel let his body fall, wings stretching out, the back of the armor reaching the floor.

Justice shifted some as the comfortable lap he was in was no more, and Valor now lied flat down below underneath him. A bit of a sight, but not one he could appreciate with the small item preventing him from doing so.

“You wouldn’t,” Tyrael mused, studying how to crawl around closer. “How else would you hear my stories of the mortal world?” He slowly dared to try, to pry away the book out of Valor’s fingers, and put it aside.

“I care not for you nor your stories. Even less so of the mortals,” A strict reply, but loose walls. The book slipped through Imperius’ hold, and he only watched the sight change into that of the other angel.

Tyrael laughed. “Lying is a sin, you know,” A second to eye down his brother, and he slowly lowered himself as well, lying on top the other – as much as armor allowed them be. 

“I’m sure _you_ would know about our ancient rules,” Strong emphasis within the tone, yet those large arms found themselves loosely hugging Justice. Not too affectionate, but enough to be comfortable at the hips. “Given you continue to go against them time and time again,”

“So I do,” Silent in air, a murmur. “And you scold me every time,” Nuzzling up closer to the warmth of the fiery armor, Tyrael's hood flowed over the bright color as the smaller angel placed his head on his brother’s chest.

“As I will now,” A small breath, feeling the weight and warmth – and _armor_ – everything, just a mere distance away. “Yet you never heed my words,”

Voice hummed, taking the words to heart. “Did that ever stop you?” Fingers playing around to reach higher, farther.

“No, but it is pointless to do so. You fail to listen no matter what I say,” Until they claimed their reach, and Imperius felt a tingle of a touch at his right wings. “ _…hn.._ Even if I told you to get off, you would simply refuse,”

A little sound escaped in the sentence there, as the unused touch brushed feather-light against equal delicacy.

“Mm, perhaps you’re right,” With his head turned to look at the fiery wings, Tyrael allowed his tenderness ever-so lightly stroke one of the burning tendrils. “It _is_ quite comfortable like this,”

It flinched at the touch, doing a small shiver at its own sensitivity, but soon came to calm in the usual monotone movement.

“Hmph.." And it felt nice, truly. Just having such a special area handled so softly brought about a loose mind. “You can finally be a proper nuisance to me this way, can't you?” Whether within Valor’s wishes or not, the usual venom from the tone was slowly mellowing out at the sensation.

“Indeed. I may pester you like this more, to my own liking,” Tyrael chuckled, admitting the truth, as another of the glowing flame curls came to be. They all drew closer, albeit Imperius’ own wing shape limited their desires. “But I believe you may be fond of this as well,”

Valor scoffed, though it came rather weak. “Don’t be delusional Tyrael, I’m merely… letting you,” The last bit of the words drifted off as the hand petting those bright wings took a hold of more spread tendrils, carefully gathering them as they swayed away on their own, and far too many – too _large_ and out of reach to be clamped up in one go.

But Tyrael tried his very best to give each one attention. Their flames dancing at his palm, ever-burning, never harming. Being sprawled out on the ground from the burning angel, the wide array of flames and warmth lay cooled in its passion - softened by the sky blue above them.

It all lay mixed in one array of a contrast, at one of the higher grounds of Heaven, and silent from all peering eyes, Tyrael had free reign to continue his affectionate touches. Stroking at the armor, never loosening the care given to the wings, watching the right side fumble so differently than the other;

“…Must you do that?”

A low question came as Valor finally turned his head to face the other angel, whom did the same. The reply came as a warm hum, two blank faces staring, as if gazes could be locked unto one another. There was no discomfort though, it was a comfortable air.

“Calm yourself for once Imperius,” Blue wings darted a bit as Tyrael moved, properly choosing to hover on top of his brother, focus unmoving from the concealed face. “Your anger will not quell if you indulge yourself in some quietness,” 

A small and low exhale as a response, no words formed to answer that. In his own way, Imperius _did_ try. He heeded that advice, and took a breath, fluttered his wings, and in the process - Justice took up his entire world.

But more than that did he take.

Expanding his arms, and the smaller angel plopped himself down in a wide bear hug, reaching both sides around his brother with a huff.

A little bit of effort to lift his head and look up, but; “Not even Valor escapes Justice, brother,”

Came a cheesy joke, and had the other sending a groan of complaint almost immediately, but when he put his head back down – to where a mortal’s heart would be – there was a heaving motion of the chest, as the valorous angel untensed. Somehwere deep within yearned a need to utter a sort of approval at the loosening, but Tyrael kept his tongue, and instead moved his hands around and behind the other, into a full embrace.

“These moments, Imperius…” Voice trailed, uncertain, afraid. “I pray we may have more often,”

Though none of the angels truly ever showed _fear,_ they held emotion akin to the mortal ones. Quite devoid of them, but they existed, and he was no victim of shame in showing that.

Because reassurance;

He yearned that. He _gave_ that.

With both of his hands moving at the base of the large flames, reaching the very back of the other angel, where fingers delicately probed at the connection between the armor and essence. Just a gentle pat, a barely-noticeable curl, but when the area was so sensitive, it was more than enough for an angel to feel. It was a sacred and intimate area for any sort of intrusion;

Yet, Valor let it.

Because their relationship wasn’t so modest as between the rest. Because of that – Tyrael could cross even the most extensive limitations. He could guide his fingers over the flaming path; he could stroke a delicate line back, and soothe along up the burning way. 

And when they just-so mildly fluttered around for that motion be repeated, he could pat them with the tip of the fingers. To which they swayed towards. Lightly, barely visible to the naked eye, but they curled towards that affection; desperate to receive more of the unknown tenderness.

Comfortable, safe, _wanting._ All of that within reach, and out of Valor’s own control.

With his head on the side, Tyrael couldn’t exactly be witness to any of the reactions he was undoubtedly not-receiving, but he could _hear._ Hear the low breath, small noises of the angelic haven, and every unheard grunt kept tight shut by Imperius’ lips.

He wanted to change that.

It would be enough; relaxation settled in to subtly change some of those touches into light pinches at the start of the flames. Just a simple twirl of the tendrils, a little pull, and Valor shifted a bit as his wings shuddered at the sudden change in contact.

 _“…hnh…_ Tyrael…”

Now he _had_ to turn and face the voice.

“Yes?” There was a sly smile hidden beneath that concealed face. And now he couldn’t help but prop himself with a small lift and look down upon the other Archangel. “You don’t often say my name so nicely,"

Rarely you could dominate over Imperius’ anger, and even less so prevail over his leadership – yet Justice seemed to be standing proud now, having done so in every way there was.

“…You know fully well what doing that does,”

His brother cooed with a low tone, and the other could only smile with the same response. “I do,” Then, with confidence to continue that rare little play, Justice reached for the chin of the helmet, looming over his brother. “I’m very well aware indeed,”

With quietness of the moment, two hollow faces stared at one another, until Tyrael tilted the helmet slightly aback, searching for something.

“Now what is it?" _  
_

Imperius growled, some of the control slipping back to him.

“Nothing, I just-“ Tilting his brother’s head around, left, right, to no avail, and Valor’s short patience was sure to have reach its end. “—You must be complicated in all matters, mustn’t you,”

Though rather vague and unjust to berate, Imperius only grabbed the wrist and held it firmly in place.

“Do _not_ make me repeat myself, Tyrael,”

The hold loosened, and following up on Tyrael’s demands, he was guided on that curious desire by the other to exactly what it was searching for; - the way to let loose the valorous headpiece and have permit of doing something bigger.

More impactful.

“Very generous of you,” Justice warmly thanked his brother for the help, now fully opening up the piece to reveal an angel’s empty face.

Because they didn’t have faces. Not underneath the armor, and not without it. They had the mortal’s _shape_ of it, features hidden as Inarius’ proved be. But they were _there_. Invisible to the eye, yet when you were an angel yourself, staring into that blank nothingness meant more than it seemed.

And Tyrael knew exactly where each of those lineaments were. Armor creaked at the movement of his hand, palm reaching to grasp the side of Imperius’ face, thumb stroking around, rubbing gentle circles.

“…”

The need to say something, _anything,_ but nothing left his lips. Silence only followed mutually by his brother – an odd uncharacteristic for the prideful angel.

But it stayed true. No words, no tension, no hesitation;

Just a moment’s patience upon the arrival. A slow lean of the hooded face to near, with a delicate nudge of the thumb caressing over the hidden lips, pulling the chin closer, inviting it forward to the awaiting dance;

Until they took hands.

Took a hold of their partner, and slowly became one.

A gentle beginning – as that soft personality held kindness in its heart – but even the archangel of Justice was firm, and it wasn’t long until he pressed more, yearned deeper.

And received just so. By no means was the desire one-sided, or a woman’s touch soft; being prideful and vigorous as Imperius was, what he _allowed_ to come, would he claim as his own. With every bit of wrath and dominance that held the angel, he would put it all into that one single kiss. All the leadership and slaughter on the battlefields would be transferred into the very same passion of the moment.

The hunger dwelled deep inside that burning armor – it was all let out, until the smaller angel could be pulled closer no further.

All of it to deepen the sin of love, and elude themselves in the suppressed emotion of greed. To have a taste of what wasn’t meant to be, and indulge in things Inarius’ served eternal punishment for. But no matter what his judgement may be, both angels now fell victim to it. To how _worthy_ it was. To sample a mortal’s perversion with tongues, and their excess to be touched.

All of that, was exactly what they were doing now.

Even the archangel of Valor; far too deep within himself to care, each of his strong touches searching to take in more, hands wandering where the flames of excitement took them – until they roughly grasped the twirling wings into their clutches. 

“…anh!”

Tyrael gasped in the kiss, a small noise escaping between the make-out, hearing the other soundly be satisfied by it as well.

“Is that alone enough for you?” Confidence dripping from the valorous voice, Imperius tightly stretched the tendrils apart. “Do not disappoint me on this matter,”

With their session cancelled, his brother used a second to straighten himself at the sudden feeling, and the rough hold.

“You say that as if you are easy to impress,”

A little bit of defeat was heard in the tone, but the latter lived for that alone.

“This was your idea,”

In truth, there was hardly enough to argue that sole claim, and Tyrael chose to remain silent. As if on cue for his obedience, the hold over his wings soothed, gentleness now playing around with his swaying tendrils.

“For once go through with your constant _talking,"_ It was hardly effort to shift the smaller angel off and underneath, changing Tyrael’s temporary rule to what it was _meant_ to be. “Or must I do everything even here?” 

Now that hollow emptiness of what outlined the face stared him down. Expressionless; with little to show, but it changed nothing in Justice’s eyes.

“It’s hardly that Imperius,” Tyrael accommodated himself into the new position. Pinned like this, it truly felt as if the other took up everything he would see. Being smaller… was a humiliating inconvenience at times. “We’ve… little time to spare for ourselves,”

There was undeniable sadness in the trail of that voice. Because as much as any of the angels _wanted,_ they were born to serve greater purpose. This was simply a minor interval found to rejoice in the moment’s pleasure.

And Imperius _knew_ that.

Yet it failed to stop him anyway.

“I’m sure you may trade some of your time with mortals for this,” Valor reached back for his helmet, putting the façade of an angel on – as taste simply preferred it that way. “I'm sure it wouldn’t kill them - before I do,” There was that same one-sided humor Tyrael feared was less of a joke than not.

But even with that short-lasting amusement, there wasn’t a stop to what was previously initiated. In fact, Justice watched and _felt_ Imperius do work; head going lower, fingers probing underneath his armor, groping his inner form;

It was undoubtedly getting some reaction out, and Tyrael dared look at where _exactly_ his brother was.

“…Imperius…”

At his shoulder, both head and mouth, – Valor’s entire being trying and prying to get a taste of him, going as far as _barely_ kissing a tendril should the helmet have allowed it - assertion, in all ways given. One of the hands pinning the side of those chaotic wings to the ground; their obscure movements in the way. The other, just as so, enveloped by the fiery brazes of their contrast, while the mess of colors entwined together. 

Withdrawing so many unknown tingles of feelings; all ever new, untried. Eccentric to the touch. In their core, feeling for one another - and at the contact.

At the waltz of their colors.

“Wait Imperius—”

Despite his wishes, Tyrael fought off his desire and reached down for his brother.

“ _What,”_ With an annoyed grunt, Valor finally raised his head and looked down. “This is what you came to me for, isn't it,”

And in a way, it was. But not in the way Imperius thought.

“I came because I was worried for you,”

With both the air and the mood slightly changed, their positions gained some space in between as well.

“Spare me your _pity_ ,”

It seemed Valor’s patience was cut short sooner than later, and the other came to terms with the unfortunate outcome.

“It isn’t pity Imperius…” It never was. It was that fragile human emotion. Those warm and big feelings that held all of humanity together. The one emotion they would never be allowed. “It’s… devotion,”

A curse that would be the downfall of all angels.

Love.

“Bring up another of your—” 

“Pardon my intrusion-“ Sentence cut, both archangels looked at the source of the third voice. “-but I come by Archangel Itherael’s behalf. He requests your presence at the Library of Fate at your shortest notice,”

And one of their lesser-ranked brethren came by to heed Fate’s words. There was a second of hesitation, and Justice could tell that his brother was more than unwilling to heed that, but knew of the unavoidable outcome. No matter how wanting they may be, in Heaven, there was little time for naught when the Eternal Conflict forever raged.

“Very well…” Valor straightened himself to stand once again, and Tyrael soon followed. “It _better_ be of importance,”

The angelic soldier bowed silently, and waited for the other two pair of wings tail behind.

It was all but a second, and that precious moment was cut just like that. With one small interruption – all of it came gone.

Imperius’ valor returned. His powerful figure of a leader stood once another. All of his vulnerability in that borrowed time was no longer as their laws bound them to their fates. And guided only by the wind breeze passing through their nonexistent faces, they would only have that lingering remnant of what was done.

As soft as the touches – it was all they _could_ cling on to.

With mourning over what _was,_ same way humanity did, so could angels. They yearned for their freedom; To chose their own fates. To pick their battles, sides;

And to _love._

“…Mortals…” A low thought escaped Valor, lost in the silence of flight. “…A burden wielding nothing but frail _feelings_ among themselves,” Another complaint whispered himself, though preferred that this time around.

Because maybe he didn’t want to hear Tyrael’s taunting over that one humiliating remark.

Mercy would forever be a form of weakness, and humanity's emotions would ultimately be their downfall;

But maybe, just maybe, he liked this particular one. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah characterization died off a bit there I got lazy so bare with repetitiveness


End file.
